SHE'S SAKURA!
by Sakura Rei Yuki
Summary: Sakura finds out threw Tsunade that they are suppose to be going into a war but what happens when they get help from a person that they lest expected. Will they win the war? or will they get hurt even more than before. SakuraxGaara, NarutoxHinata,tenxneji
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a weird day in Konoha since everyone was on a mission except Sakura and the none ninja villagers. Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's tower. She was remembering what Tsunade had told her about a month ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tsunade you called for me," asked Sakura opening the door to Tsunade's office. _

"_Yes Sakura I did," said Tsunade. "Please set down." Sakura sat down and waited for Tsunade to talk about why she was here. "Sakura you know that we resived a letter from your future self a few weeks ago. Well it turns out that she was telling us of a war that's going to be happening soon. Sound and Orochimaru are planning an attack on us but she told us that we're not strong enough as we are now. She has offered to come and help us with our war." _

"_What did you say," asked Sakura. _

"_We've said yes," said Tsunade. "But the problem is that if she comes here, your going to have to give her yourself for her to stay in this time." _

"_So basicly she's going to be living my life as I sleep in her," said Sakura. _

"_Yes," said Tsunade. "Do you agree to this?" _

"_Yes I do but what about everyone? Are we going to tell them about this," asked Sakura. _

"_They'll see you and your future self join together," said Tsunade. "We've already written the letter just incase you said yes so we're going to send this to her so that way she can get ready and help us with this war." _

"_Okay Tsunade," said Sakura. She then got up and left the office. _

"_Sakura." She turned to look at Tsunade. "Thank you. I'll do some video taping of her so you can see what your like in the future." _

"_Thank you," said Sakura as she walked out and shut the door. _

_(End of Flashback) _

It was today that they told her that her future self was going to be here and that Naruto along with all their friends and the Sand siblings were going to be here to watch her go into her future self. She walked up into Tsunade's office and she opened the door. She saw everyone was already here.

"SAKURA!" Naruto tackled her in a hug. She smiled and hugged Naruto back.

"I'm glade to see you all okay," said Sakura. They all gave her hugs and she was holding back her sadness.

"Sakura go ahead on down and we'll be there soon," said Tsunade. Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. They all looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on," asked Ino. Tsunade gave a sigh and they all saw a sad expression on her face.

"Follow me," said Tsunade. They all followed her down the tower to being below the tower. They walked into a room where people were typing on computers and they saw threw windows a larger room where Sakura was with a large archway. People were talking to her and she was talking back.

"Tsunade-sama what's Sakura doing," asked Hinata.

"She's going to be helping the village," said Tsunade just as the archway started to glow white and the people were typing on computers quickly. They saw Sakura was calm.

"Sakura," said Temari. It was then they saw Sakura's body turn into red dust.

"SAKURA," yelled Naruto and Sasuke. It was then a young woman walked out of the glowing archway and the red dust Sakura went into the woman.

The woman had knee length pink hair that was pulled back into a very high ponytail. Her eyes were emerald green her face looked like Sakura but more grown up and beautiful. She was wearing a tan peasent like shirt that ended at her stomach showing off her abb's. She was wearing blue jean shorts that were short. She had a cap like matieral that came from her hips down that was a light blue. She had brown knee high boots on that were lace up. She had two belts on and one held shruikens and the other one held ninja stars. The weird thing was on her right arm she had on the hidden leaf village headband and on her left arm she had on Suna's headband. She looked up at Tsunade and gave a smile.

"It's been awhile Tsunade," said the woman sounding like an older version of Sakura.

"It's has been a while," said Tsunade into a microphone. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**me: Okay that's done**

**Naruto: What happen to Sakura!!!?????**

**me: Find out in the next chapter and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**me: Okay here's chapter two - enjoy**

* * *

"WHAT," screamed Naruto when they back into Tsunade's office after 'Haruno Sakura' came.

"Naruto please calm down," said 'Sakura'.

"No cause your not Sakura," said Naruto. 'Sakura' sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"Naruto this is Sakura," said Tsunade.

"Except I'm from the future," said 'Sakura'.

"The future," said Tenten. 'Sakura' turned to Tenten.

"Tenten," said 'Sakura' standing up and going to her. "Your still the same. Even if it is eighteen years into the future."

"What," said Neji.

"That's right," said 'Sakura'. "I'm from eighteen years into the future. I know what you all become like and what you do to show everyone what your made of." She turned to Naruto then to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and 'Sakura' turned back to him. "You make a great Hokage Naruto." That was what widen his eyes.

"What," said Sasuke.

"And you restoring your clan Sasuke," said 'Sakura'. "Hinata becoming the head of her clan and being strong."

"If you are Sakura," said Ino going to her. "Then what did I do for you all those years ago?" 'Sakura' smiled and turned to her.

"You saved me Ino," said 'Sakura'. "You became my friend when no one else would come near me. You saved me from myself. You showed me that I can do anything if I just believe in myself." 'Sakura pulled out of a pocket a red ribbon. "You showed me friendship."

"That's the ribbon I gave Sakura," said Ino.

"That's right Ino-pig," said Sakura.

"You really are from the future," said Temari.

"Yep," said Sakura.

"Why do you have a Suna headband," asked Kankuro. Sakura gave a giggle and a blush.

"Because my husband lives in Suna," said Sakura.

"WHAT," screamed everyone.

"Who," asked Ino.

"I can't tell otherwise I would be changing the future," said Sakura. "I got to be careful of what I do here so I don't change too much."

"I see," said Gaara. "What you do in the past could change the future good or bad."

"Correct," said Sakura. "Helping you with the war is going to make a good thing for the city of Konoha in my time."

"Question," asked Hinata. "I know this is off the subject but…do you have children?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "I have four children. Their names are Haru, Kiyoshi, Kohaku, and Makoto."

"Spring, pure, amber, and sincerity," said Neji.

"Yep and they were my husbands favorite names too," said Sakura with a smile.

"Who is the oldest to youngest," asked Kiba.

"My boy Haru is the oldest, then my son Kohaku, then my daughter Makoto, then my youngest baby girl Kiyoshi," said Sakura.

"How old," asked Tsunade.

"Haru is 13, Kohaku is 11, Makoto is 8, and Kiyoshi is 6," said Sakura. "I can't show you their pictures cause my boys take after their father so much that it would give it away."

"Aw man," said Naruto.

"Maybe if you figure out who my husband is I'll let you see my babies," said Sakura.

"Okay lets find out who it is," said Temari. Everyone walked out of the room except Sakura and Tsunade. They waited until they wouldn't hear their voices anymore.

"Gaara's your husband isn't he," said Tsunade. Sakura sighed and looked at her.

"You figured it out didn't you," said Sakura.

"On your Suna headband Gaara's tattoo is sewn into the corner," said Tsunade. "And I can see your tattoo of love on your lower left hip."

"He thought it was stupid but I wanted to have his mark," said Sakura. She pulled a picture out of her back pocket and held it out for Tsunade. She looked at it and saw four children. The two boys looked identical to Gaara except for the dark outlined eyes, the tattoo, and they had their mother's eyes. The girls had their mother's hair but their father's eyes. Kiyoshi had a chunk of red hair on the left side of her face and Makoto had a chunk of red hair on her right side. Tsunade smiled at the children. She saw that Sakura and Gaara were in the picture. Sakura as she looked now but Gaara was more grown up and more handsome. His hair was a bit longer going pasted his shoulders a bit.

"You look so happy," said Tsunade. Sakura took the picture back. "When does Gaara fall in love with you?"

"After the war when I go back to my time and Sakura is back in her normal place," said Sakura.

"I shouldn't learn too much more but I hope your younger self finds happiness with Gaara," said Tsunade.

"I hope so too," said Sakura running out of the room to go catch up with everyone else who was waiting at the base of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**me: yay another chapter done**

**Naruto: that was a good chapter. **

**me: now the nest chapter is when she mets up with the teachers O.O this is going to get funny and good!!**

**Naruto: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey Sakura," yelled Naruto when she reached the bottom of the tower. "Wanna come train with us?"

"Sure it's been a while since I trained in Konoha," said Sakura. They walked to the training grounds to see all the sensei's training. Sakura saw Kakashi and she smiled, she ran to him and tackled him in a hug from the back sort of chocking.

"Kakashi-sensei I haven't seen you in forever," said Sakura happily. She let go of Kakashi and he turned around and was a bit wide eye.

"I'm sorry but do I know you," asked Kakashi. Gai and the other sensei's walked to them as the group came up behind her.

"Kakashi you don't remember me," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura remember," said Sasuke.

"Oh yea I keep forgetting," said Sakura.

"Sakura," asked Lee who came up from behind Gai. "You look a lot like Sakura also."

"Oh hiya Lee man it's been awhile," said Sakura.

"Sakura think," said Ino hitting Sakura in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry that I keep forgetting," said Sakura. She turned to the teachers who some were in some kind of fighting stances. "I'm sure that Tsunade told you that you were going to be having a special visitor."

"Yea," said Kurenai. "How do you know that?"

"Because she is the special visitor," said Hinata hugging Sakura's right arm. The teachers saw the Konoha and Suna headbands on her arms.

"Who are you," said Asuma a bit angrily.

"Haruno Sakura," said Sakura. The teacher's eyes widen.

"Impossible," said Lee. "I saw her yesterday and she was saying that she was going to do something …special for the…village."

"Asuma-sensei you're at Sakura from the future," said Shikamaru.

"What," said Kakashi.

"Are you still reading those perverted books," asked Sakura. Kakashi smiled threw is mask.

"I don't believe Sakura," said Kakashi. "So how's everything in the future?"

"It's good, I'm a mother of four," said Sakura. Kakashi's eyes widen. "I know I never thought I was going to get married but I did."

"So what's going on that we need you here for," asked Asuma.

"There's going to be a huge war. I asked if I could help since we learned more of their secrets when they were killed so I decided to come back into the past and help you as much as I can," said Sakura.

"Okay what's something that you found out threw the years," asked Gai.

"Orochimaru was bi/gay," said Sakura. EVERYONE'S **(O.O) **eyes were wide as saucers.

"No way," said Shino.

"Yep," said Sakura. "Let's just say you don't want to know what we found," said Sakura. They all saw her shiver. "It scared me."

"Poor Sakura," said the girls hugging Sakura, even Kurenai hugged Sakura.

"I know girls lets go shopping," said Kurenai. "Sakura is going to be needing some clothes anyway since she's going to be staying for a while."

"Yea," said the girls. "Sleep over!" All the boys groaned.

"Oh boys," said Ino. "Let's go shopping!" All the girls ran off into the shopping distract. They walked into stores but Sakura was having a problem. They had nothing that she liked.

"Okay here is the tenth store," said Temari. "Let's fine something that you like." They walked in and Sakura was in heaven. They had clothes that she loved to wear. She sort of moved away from her ninja wear since, they found out today that, she was a doctor at a hospital in Suna. They found boots that she likes to wear and clothes that were close to the ones that she was wearing now.

**(AN: I sorta based the outfit off of Yuna's outfit from Final Fantasy 10 part 2. I thought it would fit the Sakura from the future more but I'm just giving you the idea of what the clothes are going to be like. Mostly Yuna from 10-2 and parts of Yuffie from ff7.) **

Sakura picked out so many pieces of clothes that the girls were nervous. She picked out 20 shirts, 23 pairs of shorts/pants, 18 pairs of her cape that she wore at her hips, 8 pairs of arm bands and other weapon hiding stuff, and 10 pairs of boots that went to her knees.

"I see that your happy Sakura," said Kurenai.

"Yep," said Sakura paying for the clothes and stuff. The girls walked out and they walked to Hinata's house **(she shared with Neji!)** to have the sleep over. To their surprise the boys were in the game room. Sakura wanted to challenge the boys but the girls wanted to have a mud mask thing. They were putting on each others mask. Ino had a purple one, Sakura pink, Tenten green, Hinata white, Temari blue, and Kurenai had a red one on.

"So Sakura whose your husband," asked Ino when the girls were doing hair and make up. Sakura put her hair down but pulled back with a headband so she wouldn't get the mud mask in her hair. It fell in ripples to the floor she was sitting on. Hinata was playing with her hair when Ino asked the question.

"Not telling," said Sakura. "I don't want to change the future."

"It's not like we're going to tell," said Temari.

"Yea still not telling," said Sakura. Kurenai washed her mask off and went to go see what the boys were doing.

"At least tell us if we're going to get married," said Tenten.

"You all get married," said Sakura.

"YES," said all the girls at once.

"I can't wait to know who," said Ino. Sakura gave a smirk. She knew a secret that she never even told Tsunade. Akatsuki actually joined the side of Konoha and Suna in the war. Sakura thought to herself as she thought of the wedding that everyone had. Ino of the future even fell in love with one of the Akatsuki members. It was Diedara that she fell in love with. Sakura thought that they were the most cutest couple. Sakura was happy when they got married. Diedara and Ino had five kinds.

The oldest was named Sakurako, Ino said that if it wasn't for Sakura that she wouldn't have been where she was today. The second oldest was Hana, the third was Chouko, the fourth was named Izumi, and the youngest was named Aki. Four girls and one boy was what Ino and Diedara had. When they first told Sakura that they were dating she burst out laughing cause she thought that they looked a lot alike. People would think that they're brother and sister before lovers. She was happy and they both even invented for her since they heard she was going to the past, a little screen that she could talk to them and be able to see them.

"Sakura," said Tenten snapping Sakura out of her daydream. "Something's ringing in your bag." Sakura dived for the bag and pulled out a small screen. The girls gathered around her as Sakura pressed a button and the screen lighted up. They saw, Sakura knew, the future Ino.

"SAKURA," said 'Ino'. "I'm so glade that your having fun and did I call at a bad time?"

"Sorta," said Sakura. Ino saw her future self and was mouth open shocked.

"Yea I did," said 'Ino'. "Ow Aki that hurt." 'Ino' looked down and they saw a blonde headed child climb into her lap.

"Hi Auntie Sakura," said the child names Aki. Sakura saw that he took after Diedara.

"Hey sweetie how's your daddy," asked Sakura.

"Good he's busy with working on something though," said Aki.

"TRAITOR," yelled a male's voice.

"Am not," said Aki running towards the mans voice.

"Busy," said Sakura. 'Ino' nodded.

"I'll call you later," said 'Ino'. "Oh and your hubbie what's you to call him later."

"Okay," said Sakura hanging up. Ino was shocked.

"That was me," she asked.

"Yep and the man that yelled was your husband," said Sakura. "He's kind of an artist so he likes to create things."

"Wow," said Ino.

"I gotta call my husband later or he's going to hurt me," said Sakura. The girls smiled.

"You must have an awesome husband," said Hinata. "I hope I get married to the man that I love."

_'Oh you do,_' thought Sakura.

Hinata married Naruto when they were twenty and they had two kids. Ayame and Kyou. They were cute kids. Hinata had almost died when she was giving birth to the youngest Ayame. But Sakura had gotten there in time to save her. Naruto then said that they wouldn't have anymore kids since they didn't want her to get hurt again. Ayame took after her father Naruto and Kyou took after Hinata. They both had Hinata's eyes but they had a hint of blue to show for Naruto's eyes.

"What do you think the future will hold," asked Temari.

"Many things if you keep your eyes open," said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura," said Tenten. Sakura smiled just as Kurenai opened the door.

"Come on the boys are challenging us to a video game," she said.

"There are so not winning," said Ino as she washed their mud mask off and ran out the door. It was then that Sakura's screen was ringing again.

"Answer it it's probably your husband," said Tenten.

"We'll hold the boys off till your done talking," said Temari. They walked out and closed the door. Sakura walked to where she dropped her 'Phone' she picked up and pressed a button on the screen and the future Gaara was on the screen. Sakura saw that his hair was a bit longer.

"Honey did your hair in the day that I've been gone," said Sakura. 'Gaara' gave her a glare but smiled.

"It's good to talk to you," said 'Gaara'. "How's everything in the past?"

"Okay," said Sakura. "Nothing seems out of order. The boys challenged me to a video thing."

"Haha that'll be fun," said 'Gaara'. "I want you home soon."

"I'm not going to be back for a while hunny," said Sakura. "What they don't know is that the war is going to be in a few weeks and they think it's like a year off."

"You need to tell Tsunade soon," said 'Gaara'. "Don't keep them in the dark."

"Tsunade knows you're my husband," said Sakura. "But none of the others know."

"I'm not sure you should tell them who they're going to marry but at least tell my younger self. I had a harder time tell you around that age that I loved you and I didn't get the courage till after the war when I saw your future self," said 'Gaara'. "If he knows the future he'll tell your younger self right when she comes back."

"Alright," said Sakura. It was then an idea popped into her head and she gave a smirk. 'Gaara' sighed, he knew that smirk too well.

"Sakura what are you thinking about that's evil," asked 'Gaara'.

"A concert," said Sakura. "Get the girls to sing with me and get the hearts of their future husbands."

"That's right Akatsuki is going to be in very late tonight to get Tsunade's approval to help us in the war and to join up in Konoha," said Sakura. "I better give her the heads up."

"You should you did also bail out on the video game thing," said 'Gaara'. Sakura smiled at her husband.

"I'll call you later," said Sakura. "I need to get to Tsunade quick before they get here." "Gaara' nodded then logged off. Sakura changed into an outfit that was like the one she was wearing this morning except the shirt was skin tight , it had no sleeves, and was off on one shoulder and it was black and she was wearing a black version of what her outfit was earlier. She put black arm warmers on that was from her palm to her mid upper arms. They were skin tight also. She put her black shriuken and ninja stars pouches on and she laced up her knee high black boots, she put her on her headband of Konoha and Suna. Konoha on the right, Suna on the left. She pulled her hair up into a very high ponytail.

She opened the window leaving a note and she jumped on rooftops to the Hokage tower. She got unto the railing of the window and looked in. Tsunade turned to her and saw that Tsunade for once was doing paperwork.

"Sakura what's wrong," asked Tsunade.

"My husband called me to remind me something very important," said Sakura coming into the room. "Akatsuki is going to be joining our side of the war."

"WHAT," yelled Tsunade. "You're crazy!"

"We won the war didn't we," said Sakura strong like 'don't-mess-with-me-on-this-or-you're-going-to-get-hurt' or a 'you-better-believe-me-or-you're-getting-hurt'.

"Yea but when are they going to get here," said Tsunade. Sakura looked at the sky.

"3…2…1." At that point the doors opened and the Akatsuki gang was in the room except the leader and a few other people. **(AN: Basically Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Diedara, Sasori. The others' are spies for them) **

"Hokage-sama," said Itachi. "We're here to join your side of the war."

"Where are the others," asked Tsunade.

"They are going to be spies for us on Orochimaru's side," said Kisame. "Are other there they're saying that we're spies over here so they gain their trust."

"Okay but you better be telling the truth," said Tsunade. "To become ninja's of Konoha you're going to have to take test to see if you're worthy enough to be back in Konoha."

"Whatever we need to do to get your trust," said Sasori.

"Yep," said Tobi.

"Your test instructor will be Haruno-san," said Tsunade.

"The one that was with Naruto," asked Diedara **(AN: he's not going to be saying yeah after ever sentence for one thing it got on my nerves and it will get on Ino's nerves)**.

"Yes," said Sakura coming out from the dark spot in the room. All the Akatsuki guys mouths dropped. "Your test are going to be based off different things as we go along first is a writing test. Follow me."

With that they followed Sakura to the testing room. "We're going to be testing in here," asked Kisame.

"Yes," said Sakura. She picked up the test. Akatsuki sat down in the seats and she handed out the test and pencils. "You may began." They worked fast and quietly. They all got done fast and made hundreds.

"Your next test-," Sakura couldn't finish because the door flew open and she got tackled by Ino.

"I can't believe you did that," yelled Ino. Sakura hit her head on the floor so she now had a headache.

"INO GET OFF OF ME," yelled Sakura. Ino got up and helped Sakura up. She then turned to the guys and saw their cloaks.

"Tsunade is letting you give them the test," asked Ino.

"Yep," said Sakura. Ino smirked as she walked got trying to hold in her laughter.

"Your in for a rough time boys," said Ino as she walked out.

"Who was that," asked Diedara who was still looking after she left.

"My friend Ino," said Sakura. "As I was saying your second test will be a fight that you're going have to do with some of my clones." They walked to the training area. She called out five clones.

"You have to kill my clones to pass this test. I'm too strong for any normal person to hurt, I lowered my clones strength to a normal human," said Sakura. "Tsunade couldn't even beat me."

"Okay this is just a question but how many test are there," asked Tobi.

"Three," said Sakura. "One of Tsunade trusting you was the first test, the writing test was the second test, now this is the third test. Defeat my clones and you're going to be ninja's of Konoha." She sent her clones at them and she watched them from a tall tree. Learning their moves and getting to learn their fighting style. After a few hours she heard pops. She looked down and saw that all the boys were standing but they were pretty badly beaten up. She jumped from the trees to be in front of them.

"I thought you said that you lowered your clone's powers to a normal human," said Diedara sitting on the ground.

"I did," said Sakura. Ino showed up along with Tsunade.

"I see that you pasted Sakura's test," said Tsunade. "Sakura show them your true strength."

"Yea cause the clones made tiny craters," said Kisame. Sakura walked a bit away from them. She didn't even put chakra into her fist but she slammed her fist into the ground and it started to crumble under her. They all had to move to the trees but them felt the trees move from the force of Sakura's punch. It was a bit later that the ground settled and they saw that they ground was almost sand from her punch.

"HOLY SHIT," yelled Sasori. All the guys were shocked at Sasori since he was normal very quiet. When they got over Sasori cursing they were shocked at Sakura's strength.

"That's with no chakra," said Ino. They all fell out of the tree in shock.

"Well I would like to say congratulations," said Tsunade. "You pastes all your test and now your ninja's of Konoha." She brought out the headbands. The Akatsuki guys took off their old ones and threw them on the ground. The cloth for the headbands were still black. Sakura walked over and took the first one, and walked over to Itachi and put it on his forehead. Sakura picked up the next one and tied it on Kisame's forehead, she did the same thing for Tobi and Sasori, but Ino did Diedara's headband.

"Okay what was thing that Sakura you were planning," said Tsunade when they got back to her office with the boys.

"A concert," said Sakura. "All the girls and I sing songs and basically make it fun for the village," said Sakura. "And Tsunade the war is going to be in a few weeks."

"What I thought it was going to be in a year," said Tsunade.

"No it's in a few weeks," said Sakura. Tsunade tried to remain calm.

"Okay anyway boys go to the hotel and girls go back to the house and get some sleep cause your going to need it," said Tsunade.

* * *

**me: Yay a long chapter - **

**Sakura: Yuki calm down**

**me: What i'm hyper!!!!**

**Naruto: I did not give her sugar this time!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura + Naruto:...SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Shit -runs- **

**Sakura: I'M SO GOING TO HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

* * *

It was afternoon and Sakura woke up late. She got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She saw a note on the mirror for her.

_Kura-chan, _

_We're going over to Tsunade's with the songs we pick out last night to see if they're appropriate. We'll be back soon so get changed into our concert clothes and get ready to ROCK!!!!!!!!_

_Luv the girls _

"Okay shower here I come," said Sakura. She turned the water on. She got it to the perfect temp before she threw her clothes off and got into the shower. She washed herself down and she shampooed her hair. She rinsed off and then relaxed in the water. She had only been in the past for a day in a half but she missed the future. She missed her family. Her children and her husband. Sakura turned the water off and put a towel on around her body and another one for her hair.

She walked into the room she was staying in. She put on her underwear and her bra. She put on a t-shirt and shorts until it was closer to the concert. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. She put on a pair of reading glass; she injured her eyes on a mission, Tsunade healed them but she used reading glasses so that way she would be helping her eyes. She walked out of the room with one of her cross word puzzles and started to walk around Hinata's house. She heard the TV going off in the living room. She walked in and saw Gaara watching TV on the couch.

"Gaara." Sakura watched him turn to her. She went and sat down next to him. "Whatcha watchin?"

"Nothing," said Gaara. Sakura sighed.

"I know you better than that Gaara," said Sakura going to her puzzle. Gaara looked at her weird.

"What do you mean by that," asked Gaara. Sakura gave another sigh and pulled out her picture that she kept secret from them. She handed him a picture that Tsunade didn't even see. It was a picture of Sakura and Gaara by themselves a few days before she left for the past. Gaara was behind her and she only came up to his shoulders. He had his arms around her and she was smiling was he was laughing. They looked like a happy couple. Gaara looked at it shocked.

"Is that me," he asked.

"Yep," said Sakura. "Eighteen years into the future."

"Why am I holding you," asked Gaara.

"Why do you think," asked Sakura. Gaara looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm your husband," said Gaara in a whisper. Sakura nodded her head. She had also put her 'phone' in her pocket and it was ringing.

"Damn," said Sakura. She pulled it out and answered it. It was the future Gaara. "Hi sweetie."

"Sakura," said 'Gaara'.

"I know I know," said Sakura. Gaara was looking over her shoulder and saw his future self.

"Oh hello past self I hope our wife isn't causeing too much trouble," said 'Gaara'. Gaara was still in shock.

"Honey you scared him," said Sakura.

"Did not," said 'Gaara'.

"You did too," said Sakura.

"MOMMY!" Now in front of 'Gaara' was a little girl that was just so cute.

"Hi Kiyoshi," said Sakura.

"Mommy onii-chan is being mean to be," said Kiyoshi.

"AM NOT!" they then saw Kiyoshi run away and the eldest son Haru was chasing her.

"Haru stop it and leave your sister alone," said 'Gaara'. They then saw his hand go up.

"Dad that's not fair," they heard Haru yell.

"If you just listen to me I wouldn't have to use my sand," yelled 'Gaara'.

"Honey," said Sakura. Gaara saw his future self freeze. "What did Haru do to Kiyoshi?"

"Kiyoshi poked onii-chan," said Makoto.

"That's it," said Sakura.

"And she put his pudding on his head since he said something mean about her," said Kohaku.

"Oh boy," said Sakura. 'Gaara' gave a sigh.

"It's hell here without you," said 'Gaara'.

"Is not," said Kohaku.

"Anyway have fun," said 'Gaara' hanging up. Sakura put her phone away and took a look at Gaara. She saw that Gaara was in shock.

"Gaara," asked Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," said Gaara. "It's just I've liked your, your younger self, for a really long time now and now that I know this I can have more courage to tell her how I feel."

"That's good Gaara," said Sakura. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get ready for the concert that the girls and I are doing."

"Okay," said Gaara. Sakura walked out of the room and into the room that she was staying in. She shut the door and locked the door. She changed out of her t-shirt and shorts into an outfit that was identical to the one that she was wearing yesterday except it had beautiful gold Japanese writing going down the right side of her body. She didn't have her headbands on and even her wristband and boot on the right side had the writing going down it. She put her hair down but she put a black head band piece there with gold writing on it.

"Perfect," said Sakura. She walked out of the room and ran out of the house. She ran to the training grounds that weren't destroyed and where Tsunade said would be perfect for their concert.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see the girls in identical outfits to hers but in different colors. Tenten's was green but with black writing going down her left side. Hinata's was white with blue writing going down her left side. Ino's was purple but with a very whitish purple writing going down the left side. Temari's was tan with blue writing going down her left side. They thought that Sakura's should be different since she was the lead singer. Though to play a trick on the boys they had long sleeve shirts over it that was the same and long pants that they would take off on the stage when the time was right. The cooler thing was that they knew how to play interments.

Tenten was the electric guitar, Temari was drums, Hinata was keyboard, and Ino was bass. Sakura knew how to play the guitar too but they told her to be the head singer.

"Okay it's getting close to dark," said Sakura.

"What time did you wake up at," asked Ino tuning her bass guitar.

"Around three," said Sakura.

"Well we can't blame you since you used a lot of chakra last night," said Hinata.

"Yep," said Tenten tuning with Ino. "Are the songs still the same?"

"Yep," said Sakura. "There the same ones we talked about last night."

"I'm glade that we know them," said Temari. Sakura smiled as she felt the sun going down. Tsunade showed up and Kurenai was working on the lights. TonTon was happy in Tsunade's arms.

"Tsunade where's Shizune," asked Sakura.

"She went on a mission a few days ago," said Tsunade.

"You mean you sent her to a hot spring to relax," said Sakura.

"Yea," said Tsunade. They got the lighting right then Kurenai dimmed the lights and walked onto the stage.

"Lady Tsunade, what time did you say that this was going to start," asked Kurenai.

"In about twenty minutes," said Tsunade. "That's when it'll be dark."

"Okay," said Tenten. They put their interments on their stands and went behind the stage.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"I'm nervous," said Tenten who was now panicking.

"Calm down," said Sakura. Ino was looking at the crowd.

"No Neji's going to be out there," said Tenten. "He's going to see me play!"

"And that's a bad thing," asked Temari.

"Diedara's here," said Ino happily.

"Ino has a crush," said Temari evilly. Ino blushed and Hinata was the one that was talking to Tsunade.

"Okay girls we're going to start soon," said Tsunade. "Tenten the lights are going to be so bright your not going to be seeing anyone. Sakura is going to see all of them."

"Okay," said Tenten. Kurenai then turned the lights off and the girls got on stage quickly as everyone started to talk in confusion. Kurenai then turned the lights on and the crowded then cheered.

"Hello Konoha," said Sakura into her microphone. "I hope you're ready for this concert!" The crowd cheered. Tenten then started to play.

Sakura "**bla**" Tenten _"Bla." _Ino "Bla" Hinata "_**Bla.**__" _Temari "**Bla**" All "_**Bla.**_")

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that**

_**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh_  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
_**(Oooooh ooooh oooh**_)

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"** **Ooooh oooh**

_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?**_

**Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**_**  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**  
_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love_!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

**Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love**

_**Sha la la la la la...(sigh**_)

The crowd cheered as they ended the song. "Okay here's the next one!"

Music in the beginning  
**Talk to me - want my love. **

**Talk to me - but not that stuff.**

Everyone was dancing to the beat of the music. Many couples started to dance with each other.

**You ain't get enough using my love.**

**You call for me**

**again I'll see**.

The girls do a bit of a solo here.

_In the heat of the night -_

_**You lose control and sell your soul -**_

_**I lose control in the heat of the night -**_

_**It's much too late to leave the trade -**_

_But I can't stand it anymore -_

You lose your heart and sell your soul -

**I lose control in the heat of the night -**

_**In the heat of the night -**_

**Talk to me - want my love. **

**Talk to me - but not that stuff.**

**Who's on my side losing my pride?**

**You call for me**

**again I'll see.**

**In the heat of the night -**

_**You lose control and sell your soul -**_

**I lose control in the heat of the night -**

_**It's much too late to leave the trade -**_

**But I can't stand it anymore -**

**You lose your heart and sell your soul -**

_**I lose control in the heat of the night -**_

**In the heat of the night -**

Tsunade and TonTon were dancing to the beat behind the stage.

**In the heat of the night - . . .**

**In the heat of the night -**

**In the heat of the night -**

_**You lose control and sell your soul -**_

**I lose control in the heat of the night -**

_**It's much too late to leave the trade **_-

**But I can't stand it anymore -**

_**You lose your heart and sell your soul **_-

**I lose control in the heat of the night –**

_**In the heat of the night -**_

**In The Heat Of The Night**

Again the crowd went wild. Sakura looked back and smiled at the girls. She noticed even thought they only sang a few stuff that they were tired. She would now do everything and she let them sing the chorus. She mouthed that to them and they nodded. "I hope you like the next song!"

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby** _**(Uh huh)**_  
**But you keep fronting** _**(Uh)**_  
**Saying what you going do to me **_**(Uh huh)**_  
**But I ain't seen nothing** _**(Uh)**_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby** _**(Uh huh)**_  
**But you keep fronting **_**(Uh)**_  
**Saying what you going do to me **_**(Uh huh)**_  
**But I ain't seen nothing **_**(Uh)**_

**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more**  
**I'm a sexy mama** _**(mama)**_  
**Who knows just how to get what I wanna** _**(wanna)**_  
**What I want to do is spring this on you** _**(on you)**_  
**Back up all of the things that I told you** _**(told you)**_

**You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?** _**(see)**_  
**How these clothes are fitting on me** _**(me)**_  
**And the heat coming from this beat** _**(beat)**_  
**I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

It was then that they took the long shirt and pants off to show off the short shirts and the shorts. The boy's wild.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby** _**(Uh huh)**_  
**But you keep fronting **_**(Uh)**_**  
Saying what you going do to me **_**(Uh huh)  
**_**But I ain't seen nothing **_**(Uh)**_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_**

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder _(wonder)_  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder _(wonder)_  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder _(wonder)_  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? **_(do)  
_  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? _(see)_  
How these clothes are fitting on me _(me)_  
And the heat coming from this beat _(beat)_  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby **_(Uh huh)  
_But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_

The girls did a sexy dance that got all the boys to stare and start cheering and whistling.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)  
_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh) _

Everyone cheered. Akatsuki were doing cat whisles** (except Itachi and Sasori)** and so were other boys. "Okay boys here's something for you." Tenten smirked and started to go to a cool tune on the guitar and the other's followed it.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
**

_**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**_

**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again**_  
**No I don't need you again**

The girls were cheering as all the boys were jaw dropped. Sakura was laughing as she was dancing around the stage all happy. "Some girls feel this way boys so you better make them happy!"

"Next song," yelled Tenten who got a bunch of cheers.

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
**_  
**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**  
_**Nothing's like before**_

Everyone was cheering even louder. It's a good thing that the girls had ear plugs in their ears, because their ears would have hurted from the screams.

"Okay everyone this is our last song so show me how much you want to hear it," yelled Sakura. The crowd was going wild.

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall into decay**

**Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really that does the truth in her**e

**Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie**

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

_**Dolefully desired**_

_**Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free  
**_

_**Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free**_

_**Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free  
**_

With that the girls stopped. The crowd was even crazier than before. Their ears were hurting even with the ear plugs.

"Thank you everyone," said Ino as the girls went to be beside Sakura. They all took hands and took a bow together. They waved to the crowd as they exited the stage so that they could get away. Tsunade was smiling as the girls ran to her.

"What did you think Tsunade," asked Tenten whose voice was a bit horse.

"You all did great," said Tsunade. "Sakura is going to be making some herbal tea that will help with your voices but it's going to take a few days to get your voices back to normal."

"Okay," said Hinata who was now softer than normal.

"Go to Hinata's house and I'll deal with the crowd," said Tsunade. The girls escape threw the trees while Tsunade dealt with the crowd. They ran back to Hinata's house. They were in the kitchen and Sakura had just finished the tea and gave it to the girls when the boys came in.

"That was AWESOME," yelled Naruto. The girls drank their tea.

"Thanks," the say with a horse voice.

"This is funny. I sing all the time in Suna but I still get a horse voice," said Sakura.

"But it was still fun," said Hinata drinking the tea that Sakura had given her.

"Yea it was," said Ino.

"I hope we can do it again," said Tenten.

"YEA," cheered the girls as the boys sighed happily.

* * *

**me: YAY IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: And about time too. **

**Me: HEY IT'S NOT EASY TRYING TO DO A BUNCH OF PROJECTS, HOMEWORK, GETTING WRITER'S BLOCKS, AND TRYING TO GET IDEA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: O.O **

**Sasuke: i did not give her sugar. **

**Sakura: -sighs- she's stressed out. **

**Sasuke: lar calm down and relax**

**me:-give's him a death glare- **

**sasuke: -hides behind sakura- **

**Sakura: Oh boy...naruto!**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
